


One Card

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Humor, Strip Games, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's down to the last move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Card

He stares at her, his grey eyes gleaming in the candlelight. Hermione examines her cards, pretending not to notice how he looks at her, how his lips twist in a slow smile when she shifts on the sofa, bare legs curled beneath her. He's down to loose trousers; she's down to her shirt. The rest of their clothes lie scattered across the room.

"Your move, Granger," Draco says.

Hermione looks at her cards once more, then flings them over her shoulder. "I lose." She stands, removes her shirt, and pounces on him. Grinning, she straddles his hips. "And I win."


End file.
